


Cat Smile

by JustSimon



Category: Mikan Muzou (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Mikan Muzou's True Ending aka END.
Relationships: Soutarou/Himemi





	1. Reunion through different timelines

After his end, Soutarou found himself in some place, which looked like a room, that same room from dream, where Soutarou were caught in the trap by Himemi for curiosity, there Souta-kun saw a familiar figure, a girl in a pretty dragged clothes, this person were a personal Soutarou's Executioner, Himemi.   
"Himemi? What are you doing here? I thought you went home after you did my execution." 'Soutarou? How did you got here? Are you wanna kill and eat me again? Your hunger is not satisfied yet.' "'Eh?!'" "Why are you so surprised?" 'Same question to you.' "Well, i know about my... ahem problems, but, i killed and ate you? I can't believe that i did something awful like this." 'And i finished you off? Its barely truth for me.' "Wait! What if our situation is like an another timeline or even alternate universe." 'What do you mean?' "Well, there is theory that our universe have a different version, kinda other dimension. For example, if i and alternate me will toss a coin in the air, it will land in our hands, but, we'll get a different results, while i will get heads alternate me will get tails. Same universe, but different choices, answers and decisions." 'Oh i got it now, so you are from Universe A and i from Universe B.' "Pretty much yes, but now you and me not in any of our universes, we are in the limbo, since person have regrets he or she can't leave this place until free himself or herself from them. Well my regret is my behavior to you, i know in the past you had some troubles with me, even if we were good friends in our childhood, Binbonin, i am very sorry for the past." 'Well i am regretting only about that i couldn't help to you with your sickness or even not noticed and even ignored some your... changes, Souta-kun i am sorry.'   
Soutarou took Himemi for a hand and said.   
"So, say it together?" 'Hai.' "Se-no." '"I forgive you."'   
Then like the others, Soutarou and Himemi began to shine by a white and bright light, time for their reincarnation has come. "Let's begin our new life properly in this time Binbonin." 'I hope that we'll meet on the other side.'   
And then they disappeared, but what is their second and in same time new life? This short story on a next time. TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Meeting in the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story about renewed relationships of Soutarou and Himemi.

Soutarou woke up in his apartment on his couch, then he ran away on the street to find his old and in same time new friend, girl which formerly known as Binbonin, but now her name is Himemi. Soutarou found former poor-chan under the starry sky, she just stood there and stare at the sky, Soutarou walked closer to began conversation.   
"Hey Binbo- i mean hey Himemi." 'Soutarou! You are here!' "Look, i know its kinda sudden but even if we are from different timelines, we were good friends in our childhood, so we know each other long enough, i just say it, i love you Himemi, can you date with me?" '... Souta-kun, i fully agree with all what you just said, almost all my life i were poor, but i was thankful to you for your friendship, even if we had some unpleasant moments, you became very dear to me, Soutarou, i love you too, yes i will date with you.'   
Soutarou walked closer to Himemi took her for a hand and said.   
"Now i will never lose you again." 'Souta-kun...' "Anyway, what do you wanna to do?" 'Can i just enjoy by this starry sky view, with you?' "As you wish Hime-chan" 'You can call me Binbonin at times if you really want to.' "Only if it be very fitting moment." Two young-adults stood there, watched on the starry sky and enjoyed by the company of each other, maybe they are enemies in some timeline, but not in this one, with a second chance, they found a long lasted love.


End file.
